1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measuring quality of service (QoS) levels in a packet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) network. Notably, call control elements in VoIP networks can provide a list of alternative routes for completing calls as a function of pre-specified criteria such as least cost, least hops, and geographical proximity. Depending on the active criteria, ordered routes are returned to the call control element and connections to endpoints are attempted. However, the list of alternative routes is typically not prioritized in accordance with a quality of service level or some other measure of service quality.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for measuring quality of service levels across alternative routes in a packet network.